Who Done it?
by Gadrin
Summary: A unknown Harper on his first mission...please RNR!


WHO DONE IT?  
  
I had some initial misgivings as I browsed through the display in  
the cases of the shopfront. The sign outside had read "Magic and  
Curious Shop" and I'd been inside for several minutes strolling  
around, viewing the baubles and trinkets the store had on display.  
The collection was curious, but not magical.  
  
The reason I knew was due to the dagger at my hip. I'd retrieved it  
several years before in Marsember, where I'd once worked as a day  
laborer, helping to pull down several of the rotting, ancient wooden  
buildings in accordance with King Azoun's decree, that all new  
buildings in the city should be constructed of stone. Under the  
condemned building's floorboards I had discovered the long, lost  
hiding place of some ancient adventurer. It contained a pouch of  
tiny gems and the dagger I now carried. A dagger that could detect  
magic.  
  
Well, it was more than likely the best items wouldn't be sitting by  
the door, and the blade at my hip finally throbbed in its scabard as  
I strolled close to a pair of life-like statues that stood against  
the far wall. Stone golems or no, anyone could grab and run away  
with a handful of the baubles Laris had on display near the shop's  
front.  
  
I heard the low murmur of voices then laughter. There was an alcove  
ahead and the blade at my hip not only jumped, but continued to  
pulse faintly, like a slow-beating heart. I looked through the  
alcove and saw two men examining a ring. One was older, he wore a  
shirt of fine chain mail and carried a shortsword at his hip. This  
was obviously Laris. The other was much younger, wore a dark robe  
and had an unmistakeable look of deviltry about him. His face framed  
by a thin, dark mustache and goatee. The alcove echoed with his  
cackle as he reacted to something Laris had said.  
  
I hadn't stood there for more than a dozen heartbeats before Laris  
noticed me. He walked through the curtain, "This is a private  
transaction," he spat venomously, before herding me back to the  
shop's foyer, calling for his assistant, a mouse of a man named  
Tarabee. As Tarabee shuffled out in response to his master's call,  
the shop's doorbell chimed and another customer strolled in.  
  
Laris' mood changed considerably upon seeing the short newcomer,  
nattily attired in a leather jerkin, silk shirt, brushed leggings  
and shiny black boots. His hat bore a slim peacock's feather and his  
face a prodigous nose. He was a gnome if I wasn't mistaken.  
  
"Ah, Mister Deross," Laris motioned for the man to precede him,  
"We've been waiting for you, this way," and the pair disappeared  
into the alcove, with Laris drawing the curtains shut.  
  
I tried to fend off Tarabee, but the man was obviously used to  
people ignoring him, since he followed me around the shop, reciting  
the details of each piece that I stood next to. I slowly worked my  
way back towards the alcove, my dagger pulsing and suddenly finding  
myself face-to-face with one of Laris' stone guardians. I settled on  
having Tarabee show me a brass tea-service and some jewelry. Worming  
the identities of Laris' clients out of the man proved equally  
fruitless and when I found I could take no more of his droning  
monotone, I left.   
  
I'd have to proceed along a different tack.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mordak Brelliar is the goateed-one's name," explained Thurlock.  
"He's Maalthiir's errand-boy." The lady mage passed a tray of  
sweetmeats which I declined. "The short one, you say his name was  
Deross?" Thurlock contemplated this for a bit before shaking her  
head, "He must be a stranger, doesn't sound like anyone I've heard  
of." Thurlock turned to face Baldaster Thorn, my Harper contact in  
Hillsfar. "Does that name mean anything to you?"  
  
Baldaster was a bit older than me, but not much younger than our  
host. He shrugged, "No. No one I've come in contact with, or heard  
anything about."  
  
"Perhaps he was just another customer," said the lady, her voice  
wavering a bit.  
  
"It's doubtful that both Laris and Mordak would consort with, uh,  
just another customer," said Thorn. I nodded since my Harper contact  
had told me I could place my faith in Thorn's judgement.  
  
Thurlock nodded towards me, "And you say when the newcomer walked by  
your dagger hadn't throbbed any more than it had before the gnome  
had entered?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Well if the artifact you're searching for is in Hillsfar then it's  
doubtful this man was carrying it," Thurlock shifted in her chair,  
"I can only conclude the man was there to bid for it."  
  
A reasonable theory.  
  
"Can anyone tell me where this Deross is staying?" I left it out for  
either of the pair to deal with.  
  
Thorn stood, "I've a few contacts at the inns and taverns in town,  
but you'll have to give me a few hours." Thorn gave me a nod before  
leaving.  
  
I turned to Thurlock, "And you lady. What can you divine?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The whole reason I'd come to Hillsfar in the first place was a bit  
complicated. As I'd said previously I was from Marsember and had  
come north through Cormyr, through the Thunder Peaks by caravan. I'd  
continued on north until I found Shadowdale, famous as the home of  
the vaunted archmage Elminster and the Knights of Myth Drannor. Once  
there I'd stayed about a tenday after introducing myself via a  
missive from Blentra Whaelbuckler, my Harper overseer. Things had  
slowed down back home, and I had need of a change of scenery, I  
wasn't a local professional and had nothing to hold me in town. I  
wanted to travel and make a name for myself, maybe even become a  
Harper.  
  
Shadowdale, despite its proximity to Zhentil Keep, was holding its  
own and things were quiet there as well. Finally I was approached by  
Storm Silverhand to act as a messenger to her contact in Hillsfar.  
Normally this would have been handled via one of Elminster's sending  
spells, but the archmage was absent and things had to continue.  
Storm provided me with several trail maps, enabling me to cut across  
east, through the vast forest that had engulfed long-dead Myth  
Drannor and then proceed north, to Hillsfar. Most of the messages  
were of a mundane sort, except for one, which prompted Harper agents  
in the Moonsea city to be on the lookout for a magical artifact of  
great power, which had mysteriously vanished from Zhentil Keep.  
  
It was a tiring journey to say the least, but one ringed with wonder  
as well, especially since I was able to view the ruins of the  
once-mighty elven city, a scene witnessed by only a small portion of  
Faerun's populace. I had to travel swiftly however, because the  
woods also housed horrors, like agents of the Cult of the Dragon and  
wild monsters. Luckily Storm's maps were accurate and she also  
provided instruction on how to identify trail-glyphs and markings  
used by friends and foes alike.  
  
By the time I'd reached Hillsfar, my curiosity had been peaked and  
the first stop I'd made was Laris' magic shop.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"The small man has come from far-away," explained Thurlock. For a  
fee the woman diviner had spent the previous night attending to my  
request about what I'd seen in the back of Laris' shop. "Very far  
away," she continued, mentioning briefly the Sea of Fallen Stars and  
Thesk. Both were immense areas far to the southeast and I took her  
to mean she could only approximate the gnome's point of origin. "He  
travelled swiftly, too, by himself, cloaked in darkness."  
  
I had no idea what she was getting at now, "He's a mage? He  
teleported?"  
  
"Possibly, I wasn't able to tell for certain," explained Thurlock.  
  
I was aware that there were also magical items that could transport  
people across incredible distances, similar to my dagger, so the  
gnome needn't be a mage.  
  
"What about the meeting? What was this all about?"  
  
"That I cannot tell you," she confessed. "Laris' shop has  
considerable wards, and Mordak bears an amulet that protects him  
from my mage-sight."  
  
Great, I'd squandered my remaining gold for what amounted to  
nothing. I looked around for her tray of sweetmeats, I was going to  
get something out of this.  
  
"You should return to your room," she said as I ate, "There's  
something there for you."  
  
I stopped chewing and gave her a good long stare, then finished. If  
her previous information was any indication of her magical prowess,  
I had time for another bite or two.  
  
* * * * *  
  
My room at the Dragon's Lair was a bit drafty since the  
window-frames were warped from several years of exposure to the  
elements. Usually I placed a wet-hair across the door and its frame,  
as a safeguard but the breeze from the window continually buffeted  
the door, which hung poorly in it's own frame, making such  
precautions impossible. At night I'd been forced to brace the  
portal with a pair of whittled, wooden sticks, just so I could  
sleep.  
  
As I entered, the flimsy set of curtains danced with the ebb and  
flow of a soft breeze. There had been no messages left for me  
downstairs and nothing had been slid under my door. I muttered a  
curse towards the lady mage's art and lay down on the bed to think  
about my options. I had no alternative now but to keep Laris' shop  
under observation if the transaction hadn't already concluded. In  
the soft beam of sunlight that flared between the curtains, I  
watched a small ball of lint float across the room towards the door,  
falling finally as it was whisked beyond the windtrail. I watched it  
touchdown on the wooden floor, next to something. There was a small  
piece of folded parchment laying there.  
  
It was a small note, that had been pushed against the far wall when  
I opened the door. It was from Baldaster. The gnome was staying at  
the Ruby Slippers and had paid up for the next two days. Baldaster  
also went on to say that he had to leave town due to his own  
merchant business. This meant that if the deal was still alive,   
it would happen soon.  
  
I patted the note, muttered a brief apology to Thurlock and left  
immediately, since I now was on my own.  
  
* * * * *  
  
There was quite a contrast between my own lodgings and the Ruby   
Slippers. It was not only in style but in price. Storm's maps had  
been great, but the lady Harper hadn't given me but a small purse of  
silver and the inn's clerk required payment in gold, in advance. All  
I had were a few pieces of silver, leftover from my session with  
Thurlock.  
  
I told the clerk I'd have to think things over. He gave me a   
knowing smile and mentioned how I might be able to make arrangements  
with another guest, in room four. A fellow named Ailoth.  
  
I thanked him and headed out since Deross wasn't here. Apparently  
the Hillsfar arena was staging matches today and according to the  
clerk, most people in town would be there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I'd spent almost an hour winding my way through the immense throng  
of people at the arena. It was a mammoth edifice, built to hold  
several thousand people. I had guessed correctly that Laris was  
likely to have a private box, and I observed the merchant and his  
gnomish client, taking in the spectacle of a team of Red Plumes  
fighting a group of minotaurs. The arena floor had been specially  
prepared, boasting a small set of artificial hills, trees and ponds.  
It was quite a scene as the followers of Tempus did battle in the  
setting with the monstrous creatures, feeding the huge crowd's   
bloodlust.  
  
Later, during the chariot-races I wandered out and purchased a leg  
of fowl from a hawker near one of the many open fire-pits. It would  
be dark soon and as I finished eating, I spotted Deross leaving by  
himself.  
  
I followed the gnome through the crowd and out onto the city's  
streets. Strangely the little fellow took a side alley, away from  
the throng as it exited the arena to return to their homes. This was  
the opposite the way he should take to return to his inn. I followed  
carefully, pausing at the entrance to the alley, until I was sure he  
was far enough ahead of me. I found that the alleyway turned then  
terminated in a dead end. My dagger vibrated as I entered the  
cul-de-sac and I grew wary that the gnome might be using an   
invisibility spell. But the vibrations weakened before finally   
fading. In my experience, this was usually an indication of a spell  
running its course.  
  
I thought briefly about what Thurlock had told me about the gnome's  
means of travel. I offered the woman another apology and headed back  
to the Ruby Slippers as fast as I could.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tymora really had it in for me.  
  
After dark, the management of the Ruby Slippers kept non-registered  
guests out of their establishment so I was not allowed to stay. I'd  
gone outside in the chill night air to wait for the clerk to get   
word to Ailoth about a prospective customer.  
  
Ailoth turned out to be a Red Wizard of Thay.  
  
Not only were his rates usurious but what was even worse was since I  
had no collateral, I'd have to submit to one of the fiend's charm  
spells, "since no one knew who I was." I had to decline. I could   
just see myself having to answer to a Harper's Tribunal about my   
unwitting role in some devilish plot this man was brewing.  
  
The wizard shook his head in disgust at having been summoned for  
nothing.  
  
Well, the only thing of value I had left was my dagger, which I  
hadn't been able to offer to Ailoth, since I would need it to locate  
this Zhentish artifact, if it existed.  
  
Maybe Laris would give me a fair price for it, since that's where  
this seemed to be heading anyway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Fifty pieces of gold," said Laris flatly. I concluded Tarabee had  
acquired his dreadful monotone from the aging swordsman.  
  
I frowned, knowing my dagger could fetch five or six times as much  
in any Cormyrian or Sembian city. "That's a bit low," I commented.  
  
Laris shrugged and handed me back my dagger, as though he'd had a  
dozen, similar offers today.  
  
"Two hundred," I said, following him.  
  
"Look," he said pointing to a sign in his shop window. "I'm going  
out of business, getting ready to retire. Frankly your dagger won't  
be of much use to me."  
  
The man retreated to his backroom, blocking the route by activating  
one of his stone guardians.  
  
I paced a bit before Tarabee pounced on me again. I killed sometime  
haggling with him.  
  
The door's bell chimed and in walked a man, well-cloaked, wearing  
his hood up to conceal his features. I got a brief look at him  
realizing it was the wizard, Mordak Brelliar. He had a package  
clenched under his arm. My dagger nearly jumped out of my hand.  
  
The golem allowed the wizard to pass and minutes later, Laris  
appeared and summoned Tarabee, and whispered him instructions.  
  
"The shop is closed," explained Laris, pointing to me. I had no  
choice but to leave when his stone golem herded me towards the door.  
  
I crossed the street and waited by the front of a neighboring  
building. A few moments later Tarabee exited as well, donning a coat  
and heading off in a rush.  
  
Turning the tables on the shopkeep, I ran up alongside the man and  
haggled with him all the way to the Ruby Slippers.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Deross turned out to be a little ball of fire, cursing me as I  
followed he and Tarabee back to Laris' shop. When I told him that my  
business was with Laris' shopkeep and not him, he took it as though  
I'd slapped him in the face. When I further explained it concerned  
my magical dagger, and showed it to him, his mood changed abruptly.  
A look of innocence washed over his face and he smiled.  
  
"Oh, well I've got one too," whereupon he produced his own magical  
dagger which had a nasty, long stilleto-like blade, nearly twice the  
size of my own. He said something I didn't quite catch, while  
crushing a small ampule filled with dust in his other hand. There  
was a sudden, bright flash of colored light and my eyesight left me.  
Apparently the spell was too much for Tarabee as I heard the  
shopkeep groan before he dropped to the ground in a heap.  
  
Luckily Tymora had shined on me in my young past. Blentra's Harper  
training included special fighting tactics, where my mentor had  
blindfolded me day after day and come at me in a variety of ways,  
with a variety of weapons. I instinctively stepped back and  
concentrated, hearing the little runt's soft laugh, then his boots,  
as he came at me. I lifted my foot and kicked out -- hard --  
striking him in the chest and thrusting him away from me. I then  
brought the tail of my cloak up, vampire-style, since the little  
bugger might decide to throw his nasty toad-sticker at me. I  
continued to dance around in a random manner before I realized I was  
all alone.  
  
Well, at least I knew where the little bugger was headed.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
It was well after dark when the gnome finally exited Laris' shop  
carrying a package. I was ready for the little dissembler this time,  
having taken the time to scrounge up a sturdy cudgel with which to  
deal with him and his longtooth. My eyesight had returned after a few minutes and  
Tarabee had regained consciousness and staggered back to the shop as  
well. The gnome mustn't be too proficient a spellcaster since the  
dweomer wasn't that powerful and its effect wasn't long-lasting.  
  
Apparently the little squirt had alerted Laris because the swordsman  
and one of his golems followed the gnome outside. However, instead  
of heading for the Ruby Slippers, the group went around to the back  
of the magic shop, into the shadows of the alleyway. I snuck up  
behind them carefully. The gnome set down the package and began  
making circular motions with both hands, while facing a wall. The  
shadows seemed to come alive, billowing out nebulously as they  
engulfed the small creature in a strange, smoky fog. Realizing this  
was some weird magical portal, I charged down the alley, scooped up  
the package while Laris wasn't looking and the gnome was still  
involved, only to be pummeled into the runt by the stone giant's  
massive hand.  
  
The collision forced the gnome sideways and I tumbled into a tunnel  
of darkness, noticing the dim outline of the buildings of Hillsfar  
receding further and further away.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
The darkness was exceedingly cold and I instinctively doubled-up in  
an attempt to warm myself. If the gnome was used to this method of  
transport he had an exceedingly high constitution. I'd spent some  
cold nights outside, in the elements, but had experienced nothing  
like this.  
  
I struggled to my feet, slipping twice since the strange dark area  
below my feet wasn't firm like earth. I noticed a hazy light in  
front of me, so I struggled forward slowly, awkwardly, feeling like  
I was caught in a dream. With each step I took, I could feel the   
ground grow solid under my feet and my strides took me farther and   
farther.  
  
I finally emerged in a woods and saw no sign of the gnome, Laris, or  
his stone guardian. It was cold and windy here too, though much  
warmer than the darkness.  
  
After a few minutes I realized my dagger was vibrating, its pulse  
growing stronger and stronger, unlike anything I'd ever felt before.  
The cold temperature of the dark tunnel had been so strong my body had gone  
numb. I glanced down at my feet. There laid the gnome's package,  
next to a trail glyph.  
  
My chattering teeth formed into a smile. I'd never been to Essembra  
before. I was broke and nobody knew me, but with the package under   
my arm, I knew it was going to be a pleasant stay anyway.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note:  
I felt bad about being the new guy and not having anything to  
contribute, so this is a short story I wrote Friday night and  
Saturday, about a Harper associate who happens to be assigned as a  
messenger to deliver a message to Harper agents in Hillsfar, but by  
magic, perserverance and luck, happens to perform the deed.  
  
I started the story with the hook of a magical dagger and tried to  
end with it, before realizing I hadn't detailed who the main  
character was. Deciding this was a bit odd, but could be worked into  
the plot I kept from mentioning the adventurer's name, working it  
into the ending as well. This way any DM could place their own  
Harper-associate into the spot easily and it fit the "tongue in  
cheek" style I had in mind. After all this is a game :)  
  
One of my favorite RPG books is the "Forgotten Realms Adventures"  
and one of my favorite Realms locations is Hillsfar and I worked  
Laris' "Magic and Curious Shop," Mordak Brelliar and Thurlock the  
Anagoue into the story, along with several of the more prominent  
places of interest in the city, namely the Arena, the Dragon's Lair  
and the Ruby Slippers. Mordak is a great NPC since he often  
alternates being in the good graces of Maalthiir, Hillsfar's  
magelord and out of them, which means I can place him in all sorts  
of "tight spots." I felt this type of "shady, backroom deal" fit him  
perfectly. Stealing an item of power from the Zhents, then selling  
it for a considerable profit, in order to appease his lord. Laris  
was portrayed as "short tempered and rude" and having connections  
with Maalthiir, via Mordak. The Red Wizard Ailoth made a cameo  
helping me add to the story line about the "unknown character."  
  
The gnome is "Bils", Bilskromminet Yakanderosstenfal to whom I gave  
the alias "Deross" who was detailed in WOTCs great book "Cloak &  
Dagger" pp 112-118. As a A member of the Shadowmasters of Telflamm,  
I felt it plausible that the infamous thieve's guild of Thesk might  
occaisionally buy "hot" merchandise from other places their  
operatives may occaisionally venture to. Naturally he travels such a  
long distance via the "Ritual of Shadow Walking" which I also worked  
into the story. "Deross" is T4/I3 and in order for his color spray  
spell to work I figured on our unnamed hero being a F4, with  
tracking and hiking skills, and of course blindfighting.  
  
Blentra Whaelbuckler and Baldaster Thorn are from "Code of the  
Harpers" p70-71. Tarabee is my own NPC.  
  
I purposely left out a description of the "artifact" so anyone  
reading the story and liking the situation could place their own  
item of power that fit their own campaign into the adventure. 


End file.
